theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Tricksters (Episode)
Tricksters Synopsis MARK HAMILL (“STAR WARS”) REPRISES HIS ROLE AS THE TRICKSTER: A copycat killer who goes by The Name “The Trickster” (Guest Star Devon Graye) starts setting off bombs in Central City. In order to stop the villain, Barry (Grant Gustin) and Joe (Jesse L. Martin) meet with The Original Trickster, a criminal mastermind named James Jesse (Guest Star Mark Hamill), who has been imprisoned for 20 Years. Things quickly go from bad to worse when The Tricksters unite and take Henry (John Wesley Shipp) Prisoner. Meanwhile, Iris (Candice Patton) asks Eddie (Rick Cosnett) for help with a case, and flashbacks show how Harrison Wells (Tom Cavanagh) came up with the idea for The Particle Accelerator. Ralph Hemecker Directed The Episode Written by Andrew Kreisberg. Summary Fifteen years ago on a suburban street in Central City, Flash speeds out of a wormhole and heads for the Allen house. Reverse Flash emerges behind him before the wormhole closes and speed along behind his nemesis. At the Allen house, Nora is pouring herself a glass of wine when local gravity suddenly reverses itself. Flash and his counterpart speed into the house and battle back and forth, faster than the eye can follow. Barry hears the commotion and comes downstairs, and Reverse Flash lunges at him. Flash leaps after his enemy and tackles him. In the present at the police lab, Barry shows Joe all of the information that he's gathered on Harrison, but points out that they really don't know much about him. Joe figures that Harrison somehow engineered the particle accelerator explosion to give Barry his powers, and notes that the scientist has since been working to make Barry faster. However, he points out that the blood at the Allen home didn't match Harrison's. Barry wants to confront Harrison right away, but Joe warns that Harrison has been waiting 15 years, and they have to be just as patient. Outside in a nearby city park, small parachutes drift down from the sky, each one containing a gift-wrapped box. When they touch down in a park, they explode. Barry and Joe hear the explosion and Flash speeds to the park. He rescues one child, Henry, just in time. Unseen, a costumed figure laughs in triumph and records video of himself. Later at S.T.A.R. Labs, Joe and Barry watch the viral video with their friends. The bomber announces that he is the new Trickster and promise to throw Central City into chaos. Joe recognizes the name and explains that 20 years ago, another terrorist called himself Trickster and launched a series of attacks. That Trickster, James Jesse, is now serving several consecutive life sentences at Iron Heights. Joe suggests talking to James and seeing if he can give them any leads on the new Trickster. Barry insists on going after snapping at Harrison. Once he's gone, Harrison wonders why Barry is upset and Joe dismisses it as nothing. Flash gets Barry out of the house and several blocks away to safety. Reverse Flash tries to follow him, but he suddenly collapses to the pavement, spent. Gideon informs him that his jump through time drained his superspeed powers and he's unable to return to his own time. Frustrated, Eobard Thawne rips off his mask and screams. Warden Wolfe takes Barry and Joe to a subbasement, explaining that they had to set up a special cell for James after he talked his last psychiatrist into killing himself. Wolfe gives them a packet of Twizzlers and lets them inside, and the imprisoned James orders them to hand over the candy. Barry tells him about the exploding parachute bombs, and is surprised when Barry says that they're a match for the ones that he used 20 years ago. When they refer to the newcomer as "Trickster," James flies into a rage, saying that the impostor is nothing like him. He dismisses the new Trickster as an amateur, and figures that he found his lair and the equipment it contained. Eager to help, he tells them to kill Trickster when they find him. At the station, Iris shares her suspicions with Eddie about Mason's disappearance. He figures that the reporter has just gone off somewhere, but Iris isn't so sure and asks Eddie to look into it. Eddie agrees to check it out once they deal with Trickster. Joe and Barry go to the old storage unit that James used as his hideout. They find a locked door and Barry vibrates it open. However, a bomb goes off and Barry superspeeds Joe to safety just in time. Inside they discover that the shelves are empty and realize that Trickster took everything. Back at Iron Heights, Barry takes a detour to his father's cell and tells Henry why he's there. He also says that he's closer than ever to finding Nora's murderer. At James' cell, they tell him what happened and James is furious that the upstart stole his equipment. When they wonder what was stolen, James says that he had a bomb capable of destroying Central City. Cisco calls and tells Barry that Trickster has posted a new video. Barry plays it for Joe and James, and Trickster boasts that he has something much bigger planned. When the two men return to S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry continues to snipe at Harrison. Harrison finally has enough and talks to Barry privately, and says that he knows what he's thinking. He figures that Barry is upset at seeing Henry at Iron Heights and promises to find Nora's killer and bring them to justice. Barry reluctantly accepts that and gets text from Iris asking to meet with Flash. Harrison and his girlfriend Tess Morgan are on the beach together. He plans to create a scientific lab in the middle of Central City, and wants to name it in Tess' honor. Tess suggests calling it S.T.A.R. Labs and kisses her fiancé... and Eobard watches from the pier. At Jitters, Iris asks Flash for helping finding Mason. He agrees and she notices that he seems up upset. The hero says that he sometimes wonders why he wears a mask with her, and Iris says that someday he might not have to. Cisco calls to tell Flash that Trickster is broadcasting again. Borrowing Iris' laptop, Flash brings up the video of Trickster boasting that he has the bomb ready. The villain gives a city block address where the bomb is hidden, and Flash speeds off to find it. At the station, Singh orders his men out and wonders if Flash knows about it. Joe assures him that he does. When Flash fails to find the bomb, Harrison warns him that it's some kind of a trick. However, the hero ignores him and keeps searching. He finally locates a large box and opens it, only to find a sign saying "Tricked you" inside of the empty container. In the sewers beneath Iron Heights, Trickster blasts open a hole into the subbasement. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Harrison and the others pick up on the alarm and realize that Trickster has planned the entire thing as a distraction to get James free. Meanwhile, Flash calls Joe to apologize. Joe warns him that Trickster and James took a hostage as they escaped: Henry. The two Tricksters take Henry to a warehouse and tie him up. When the younger one, Axel Walker, wonders why they took him hostage, James explains that Henry's son is a police scientist, making Henry a valuable hostage. Henry promises that Barry will find him, and James says that's what he's hoping for. When Axel wonders why James reached out to him, James explains that Axel is his son. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Joe tells the others that Axel has been writing letters to James for years. James used coded messages to lay out the entire escape plan. Barry apologizes to Harrison for ignoring his advice and walks out. As Harrison and Tess drive home, their cat hits a spike strip that Eobard put down. The car crashes and Tess is killed instantly. Harrison sees Eobard walk over and begs him to help, but Eobard tells him that Tess has been dead for centuries. Joe follows Barry into the pipeline chamber, and Barry wonders how he can trust Harrison to save Henry when Harrison killed Nora. He blames himself for not seeing the truth all along, and Joe says that he wishes that he was Barry because Barry is the one who always sees the best in people. He figures that they should accept Harrison's help no matter what his reasons, and Barry breaks into tears at the thought of losing Henry. Later that night, Mayor Anthony Bellows is holding a reelection fundraiser at City Hall. As Iris comes in to report on the event, James and Axel work the crowd dressed as waiters, serving champagne. Once everyone has taken a drink, James goes to the podium and makes a joke at Bellows' expense. When the mayor tries to interrupt, James rips off his disguise while Axel draws a gun. The elder Trickster informs the crowd that the champagne that they drank was poisoned, and they will start dying. One man gags and collapses, dead, and James points out that he served the champagne to him an hour earlier. He then tells the guests to call their bankers and have them transfer their money to his secret bank account. While the guests reluctantly start making the arrangements, Iris dials Joe's phone number. Joe is at S.T.A.R. Labs when his phone rings. They hear James talking in the background and realize that he's at City Hall. While Caitlin starts manufacturing an antidote to the poison, Flash speeds away to confront the villains. He grabs James and slams him against the wall, but Axel slaps an explosive bracelet on Flash's wrist. James explains that it's a kinetic bomb and will detonate if Flash tries to remove it, or if he goes below 600 miles an hour. Flash has no choice but to run through the city, but warns the scientists that he can't keep it up forever. Harrison suggests that he vibrate through a wall, leaving the bracelet behind. When Flash points out that he doesn't know how to do it, Harrison walks him through the process, describing it as if from first-hand experience. Flash hesitates but then follows Harrison's instructions and succeeds in vibrating through a tanker, leaving the bracelet behind to harmlessly explode. He then runs back to City Hall and injects everyone with the antidote, and then demands to know where he can find Henry. When Flash arrives at the warehouse, he finds Henry tied beneath a suspended box filled with knives. He whisks his father to safety and then removes his mask, and the two men hug. The next day, Barry takes Henry to S.T.A.R. Labs and introduces him to his friends. Harrison tells Henry that Barry is an extraordinary man, and promises to ensure his future. Joe takes Henry back to Iron Heights, and Caitlin hugs Barry. Once the others leave, Barry shakes Harrison's hand and says that he's lucky to have him as a friend. Harrison crawls out of the wrecked car, and Eobard throws him to the ground. He then says that it doesn't matter who he is. Eobard needs Harrison to launch his particle accelerator six years ahead of schedule and attaches a device to both himself and Harrison. Harrison disintegrates while Eobard takes on the dead man's appearance. Joe brings Eddie up to the police lab and tells him that they have to stop Iris' investigation into Mason's disappearance. When Eddie wonders why, Flash runs in and unmasks, and Joe says that they need Eddie's help. Later, Eddie meets Iris at her house and tells her that Mason has gone to Brazil with a new girlfriend, and is living in the jungle. Barry and Joe arrive, and talk to Eddie privately when they get a chance. Eddie worries that they're not doing the right thing, but asks how they can figure out what Harrison is up to. Barry describes Harrison's instructions to him and figures that he's Reverse Flash. When the police arrive, the transformed Eobard introduces himself as Harrison Wells. Cast Main Cast Members *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Candice Patton as Iris West *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Tom Cavanagh as Eobard Thawne and Harrison Wells Recurring Cast Members *Mark Hamill as James Jesse *Devon Graye as Axel Walker *John Wesley Shipp as Henry Allen *Michelle Harrison as Nora Allen *Logan Williams as Young Barry Allen *Patrick Sabongui as David Singh *Anthony Harrison as Gregory Wolfe *Matt Letscher as Professor Zoom *Morena Baccarin as Gideon Guest Stars *Bre Blair as Tess Morgan *Vito D’Ambrosio as Mayor Anthony Bellows *Arlo Hajdu as Henry *Chris Cound as Henry's Father *Monice Peter as Police Officer #1 *Anthony Shim as Police Officer #2 *Kristi Mahe as Gala Patron #1 *John Specogna as Gala Patron #2 Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4138344/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Tricksters *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Flash_(2014_TV_Series)_Episode:_Tricksters Episode 17